


Hounds & Hippogriffs - The Potter Chronicles

by Oakel



Series: The Potter Chronicle's [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Hippogriff, F/M, Family, Potter Daughter, Protective Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakel/pseuds/Oakel
Summary: Family bliss is all that Daphne Potter had sort in all her youth, an old foe returns that threatens to ruin it all and help may come from the most unlikely of places.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Series: The Potter Chronicle's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Hounds & Hippogriffs - The Potter Chronicles

Hounds & Hippogriffs – Potter Chronicles

Massive thank you to Dorothea Greengrass once again! She is doing her own take on this series, its called Mountain High, River Deep,

…

The British summer sun shone from a cloudless sky onto the Cornish coastal village of Looe. It was a typical Cornish tourist village with narrow roads and old style buildings littered with various shops and cafés. The constant croaking of seagulls filled the air, interspersed with the odd horn from a fishing boat coming in from the ocean. Countless Muggles of all ages did the senseless things Muggles did when they were on holidays: they either headed down to the beach, or were grabbing a spot of lunch in one of the many cafés and restaurants, or just strolled down the street and looked at the many useless things offered in the souvenir shops.

How idyllic for simpletons! Draco Malfoy sneered as he walked down Fore Street, his stomach a churning cauldron of bile. Those Muggles made him sick. They spent their money freely, spoiling themselves, whilst he had nothing.

The smell of fresh baked sausage rolls wafted onto the street from one of the many takeouts. His stomach clenched in painful hunger.

Not that he had the money to buy one and lessen his hunger..

How had he sunk this low?

Eight Years! Eight years of his life he had spent in that dump.

And now he had nothing. Not a single Knut was left of the vast Malfoy fortune.

Father had spent most of their gold for the Dark Lord's war campaign. For what? The once proud and fear-inducing Malfoy name was in ruins. Father was serving a life sentence for his supposed crimes in Azkaban, and he had joined him there for the last eight years. His mother, the bloody bitch, had abandoned them the moment that cursed judge ruled their sentences, and had taken the paltry rest of the Malfoy gold with her.

May Merlin curse her rotten soul, wherever she was now. He had literally nothing but the rags on his back. They had been perfect dress robes of finest Acromantula silk, fitting for the heir to the House Malfoy, when he had arrived at Azkaban. Now they were ruffled and threadbare, and added further to his humiliation.

Eight years he had to spend in Azkaban for his crimes, the damned judge had said.

Crimes? What crimes?

Since when was ensuring that wizards remained pure and untainted by Muggle filth a crime? It was bad enough that half-bloods roamed around and sported their nonsense that mixing the bloodlines made for stronger wizards.

The light families were in the ascendance, Potter and his filthy ilk were the big players now. The squib Longbottom, the blood-traitorous Weasleys, and even the mudblood Granger, they all held far too much sway.

They wouldn't last, all he needed to do was find the surviving families who would want back their power, and convince them to rise against those who tainted the sacred bloodlines once again. Until then he had to bide his time.

He hadn't dared going to London, a place where he once could walk with purpose and authority. No longer, nowadays he'd be laughed out of the place, no one feared the Malfoy name anymore.

He clenched his teeth and balled his fists. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to be in a position of power, lording himself over lesser wizards and witches.

Potter! It all came down to him.

Oh, how he wanted to seek out Potter and make him pay, make him beg before he ended that rat's life. That bastard had cost him everything!

Yet, Potter had killed the Dark Lord. What chance stood he against him, as weakened as he was from his time in Azkaban? Potter would likely beat him just as easily. He was not that foolish to let it come to that.

Potter had robbed the riches and power that were meant to be his from him, just like he had robbed Daphne Greengrass from him.

Daphne Greengrass! Oh, how he had wanted to make her his in that seventh year. May the Dark Lord rot in hell for that damned curse he'd placed on his followers that forbade them to go after a woman until Potter was dead and the war won. Otherwise he would have had her on her knees, hell, chained to a bed, and do with her whatever he wanted the day her father had agreed to sign the betrothal contract as soon as the Dark Lord won. Her constant rejections over the years had stung his pride, he had wanted to ruin hers in turn. He still did, until today.

Why had Potter to go and marry her? Wasn't it victory enough that he battered him in front of her? No, the bloody upstart had to announce it to the world that he shagged her.

Still seething, Draco turned around a corner and stepped into a narrow side alley. Ahead of him was a Muggle pharmacy.

He remembered this place from Father's Death Eater days, a potioneer worked out of the back and wasn't too fussy with what his clients asked for. The lust potions the man brewed were a favourite of his, they had made Pansy more interesting. It was just a shame he could never get near enough to Greengrass to spike her drinks.

Despite his weak magic these days the Notice-Me-ot Charms on one of the stone pillars outside the shop were hard to miss. He tapped his wand on the pillar, and the building parted to reveal a narrow alleyway. Due to the strong charms surrounding the place none of the Muggles that walked down the pavement noticed.

"Savages, the lot of them," he muttered and disappeared down the passage.

An old chipped wooden door that had seen better days marked the end of the passage. There was no doubt this place also had to face decline since the light took over.

He paused in front of the door and dried his clammy hands on his robes. His heart jumped into his throat. He needed this job, else he risked living on the street like a common beggar. Yet it wouldn't do to let the filth who owned this place know how desperate he was. He took a deep breath to steady himself and laid his hand on the doorknob.

The door creaked as he pushed it, and revealed dust covered shelves and a counter with glass panes that had gone blind a long time ago. What a tip of a shop!

What was he doing in such a back alley potions shop? He sighed, it wasn't like he could be fussy.

"Who's there?" came a gruff voice from further back in the shop.

"I am interested in a job here," Draco called back.

There was a shuffling of boxes and feet; a rather old and fat man appeared from behind one of the shelves. He came to a halt, furrowed his eyebrows, and looked him up and down with no expression. At last he pursed his lips. "Not on your life, lad." He turned around and walked back down the shelves.

Heat shot through Draco's body. How dare the old fart reject him?

"You know who I am? You served my father for years!" he shouted after him.

"Aye, I did serve potions to ye father. Piece of work, if ye ask me"

Red spots appeared in Draco's vision. His hand went for his wand.

"Do not speak of my father that way -"

"Or wha? You'll come get him down here and hav' a word?" The shopkeeper scoffed, his lips curled into a sneer. "He's inside for life, now do me a favour and go feck yourself!"

He brandished his wand, this ingrate wouldn't speak to him in such a way ever again.

"Av-"

A red streak of light flew towards him, hit him squarely in the chest, and sent him flying into the shelf behind him. The shelf collapsed under the impact, the few vials it held dropped to the flagged floor. Their glass broke into thousand little pieces, their content splashed wide and stained his robes. The smell of rotten eggs mixed with a strong stench of garlic and pig urine permeated throughout the shop.

"Ye think you're the first wizard or witch to try and pull a wand on me?" The old man walked over to him, wand levelled. "Ye don't deal with Death Eaters and don't have a spine. I ain't hiring ye because you're a Malfoy, a rotten bunch you lot. That, and I don't need no Aurors kicking down me door anymore, I'm too old for this." He lowered his wand and nodded to the door. "Now feck off."

Draco pulled himself to his feet, his longish hair fell into his face, the flying glass shards had torn holes in his robes, and they gave off a horrific smell. With one last sneer at the old man he left the shop and stormed down the alleyway. Once he reached the main high street, he threw himself down on the nearest bench.

An elderly couple sniffed, wrinkled their noses at him, and moved away.

Even the Muggles found him disgusting. Draco bent forward and buried his face in the palms of his hands. How had he come to this? A seventeen year old boy of Mudblood descended had ruined his life. Dizziness overcame him, the pain in his throat became unbearable, and every bone in his body seemed to be as heavy as lead.

What should he do now? That job had been his last shot.

"Mum, can I have an ice-cream?" The voice of a little girl broke into his thoughts.

"May I have an ice-cream please?" replied a female voice.

Draco tensed.

"Sorry, Mummy, may I have an ice-cream, please?"

"That's better. Um, I don't know. Have you been good today?"

He lowered his hands, his head shot up, and he looked around.

He knew that voice! It had haunted him, mocked him, in his feverish dreams at Azkaban when he tried to escape reality with imaginations of how she would give her body to him.

There she was, on the opposite side of the road, a smile on her face as if she hadn't a care in the world.

His stomach churned; her smile seemed to mock his misery. He narrowed his eyes and took in her appearance.

For a Pureblood woman on the wrong side of twenty she had aged well. A pair of dark blue jeans hugged her legs and rear, and a tight white sleeveless top showed off her slender torso. Her waist, still as narrow as that of a young girl, marked a silver coloured belt that glittered in the sunshine.

His eyes wandered up to her face, and he gasped. Those high cheekbones and full pink lips were still the same, and her sapphire blue eyes had the carefree expression of a woman who was well and truly happy and content with her life.

A sunbeam caught in the rings on her left hand, and the bright sparkle almost hurt his eyes.

Draco assessed the jewelry on her hand, his father had taught him what to look out for. Her engagement and wedding ring were bands of platinum, littered with tiny diamonds, and the dainty watch on her wrist was at least white gold with a circle of diamonds around the clock-face.

The little makeup she wore was applied masterfully, and her hair, gleaming in the sunshine and flowing down her back in careless waves, spoke of an expensive London hairdresser.

Everything about her discreetly spoke of gold in abundance. Everything she was and had mocked what had become of him.

He clenched his fists into his shabby robes and gritted his teeth.

A young girl bounced on her toes beside her, holding her hand, and her long, blonde hair that had the exact shade of Daphne's danced around her face. She must be only four or five years old, there was no doubt she was Daphne's daughter, they had both the same, high cheekbones, although the child's face was still softened by the chubbiness of young children.

Her eyes, however… They were a bright and striking emerald. He'd seen eyes like that only once.

Potter!

There was no doubt the little girl was their daughter.

The bile rose in his throat. She had sullied herself with his seed! That child should have been his, only that the superior Malfoy seed of course would have produced a male heir.

He rose from the bench, his feet carried him to the edge of the pavement. The blood rushed in his ears, his eyes focussed solely on her, as if looking through a telescope, everything else was blended out. He was going to march over to her and punish her for her offense.

The honking of a car jolted him out of his rage, he jumped back and blinked.

What had he been thinking? He'd allowed his rage to overwhelm him, he had almost assaulted her on a crowded street in the broad daylight. He peeked through the crowds on the pavement; a shaggy black and white dog stood alert beside Daphne and her daughter, its eyes watching anyone that came close. No, he had to bide his time and wait for a good opportunity.

"Yes mummy, I've been really good! I promise!" The little girl bounced on her toes in front of Daphne.

"Alright then, what flavour would you like?"

"Erm, oh, mint choc chip just like daddy! Can Ellie have some too?"

"No sweetie, Ellie cannot"

"But why?"

"Because it has chocolate in it, that would make her sick"

"Sorry Ellie," the little girl said, and wrapped her arms around the dog's neck.

"We will get Ellie a treat later, how about that?"

"Yay!"

"Come on then, let's get you some ice-cream"

He followed them, the crowds helped him to go unnoticed, even if he did get odd looks and comments on the smell he emitted. Whatever potions had spilled on him were foul, he smelt like a sewer.

He got as close to Daphne and her daughter as he dared without her noticing him. Again, the many people milling around made a good cover.

Up close she was even more beautiful, she practically glowed with happiness. Red spots appeared in his vision, he clenched his teeth and his hand closed around his wand in a hard grip. She had no right to be happy, she had everything: money, power and respect, while he had nothing.

The child, a girl, was a poor heir, just what you could expect from Potter. However, that was Potter's spawn, a firm reminder that he had sullied his Pureblood prize.

She deserved punishment.

How should he go on about that, overpower her? That might prove difficult, Daphne had always been magically powerful for a woman. In his current magical state he wouldn't stand a chance against her in a straight duel.

Maybe he could Imperio her?

A grin flickered across his face. Yes, that was good. He could command her to do anything, make her do things to him that would bring great shame to Potter.

His lower region twitched at the thought, and he flicked his tongue across his lips.

He slinked back into the cover of a turnable shopping rack that displayed sunglasses. She had her back to him and still talked to her daughter. Good! He raised his wand and was just about to cast the curse, when the memory of something his bitch of a mother had said came back to the surface.

Hadn't most Pureblood girls protections against actions like that so no wizard could take advantage of them and sully the bloodline? Daphne most certainly would, the Greengrass belonged to the oldest families and were known for their strong protections.

He lowered his wand. What a shame, being a cuckold would ruin any reputation Potter had in the magical world, he would have ensured depravity like no other if it were possible, just to bring Potter down.

What if he had her kill Potter? That would be easier to do, the protections the families gave their daughters most likely wouldn't work against that.

A smirk grew on his lips.

Yes, that would be the perfect revenge for everything he had suffered! Potter wouldn't see it coming, and she would be arrested for the murder. Her name would be dragged through the mud, and a very public trial would ruin her and that wretched family of hers. Maybe that little brat of theirs would be put in an orphanage, and her daddy's fate would repeat itself again? Oh, he loved it, all he had to do now was wait for the right moment to strike.

Revenge could not be rushed, after all.

…

Daphne held her daughter's hand in one hand, and Ellie's lead in the other. It was summer in Cornwall, the weather was perfect, and she had taken the week off from work to spend some time with Jessica as it had become clear that Harry wouldn't get time off anytime soon in the current situation -.

She bit her lip, she would better not think of that right now, after all these years she still hadn't found a way how to deal with the latent danger to his health and life that came with his occupation. She had better concentrate on Jessica, today she was indulging her little angel with a trip into the village. They had planned a picnic in the garden later today, hopefully Harry would be joining them later that evening for that. If nothing of importance happened until then. Rumours of a group intent on causing chaos had reached the ears of the British Auror department. Harry, like all Aurors, were always to be on standby as well as working longer hours whilst the threat was present.

Jessica, their five-year-old daughter, happily skipped beside her, humming some song to herself as they walked to their favourite ice cream shop on the river just before it met the sea.

People used to say that Jessica looked like a miniature version of herself, with the golden hair which grew down to her shoulders already, and the high cheekbones, a trait that was prominent with Greengrass women. When she looked at her daughter, however, her eyes were what stood out to her most. Jessica had inherited her father's blindingly emerald eyes that held the same fire that Harry's did. The same green eyes she'd fallen in love with all those years ago, and still dearly loved.

She glanced at the rings on her hand, then down on the blonde head of her daughter. All this had come to pass because of her decision to leave the dungeons for some alone time that fateful night just over nine years prior. A different corridor, or even a few minutes later, and none of this would be. She had a man she loved more than anything in the world, a beautiful home, and the greatest gift of them all, their beautiful little girl.

She smiled, she was such a sap, and she loved it.

The little ice cream stand came into view ahead, she looked around to cross the street safely with Jessica and Ellie. However, as they were about to step on the street, Ellie pulled on the lead.

That was odd, Ellie never pulled.

She looked back; Ellie stood tall with her chest out, her head darting from side to side as though looking for something or someone.

"Come on, Ellie," she called, but the canine didn't react to her command..

Her ears were fully alert and her tail deathly still.

"Ellie, come," she called, a little firmer this time.

Her pet gave up her staring and made her way back over to Daphne. Ever so often she'd stop and glance back, her body language still signalling high alert.

Daphne frowned. What could have alarmed their dog on the crowded street? She opened her bag and checked for her wand. It was still there. Good.

"Mummy, can we get the ice cream now?"

"Yes, sorry, sweetheart, I was just making sure I had my purse," she replied. There was no sense in scaring her daughter.

"Ah, hello young Jessica, and what flavour are we having today?" the lady behind the counter asked as they approached.

Their daughter was a nightmare for her sweet tooth and always wanted an ice cream when they came into the village, therefore they were well known by the ladies of the ice cream parlour.

"Can I have mint choc chip, please?"

"You most certainly can, young lady, would you like a flake as well?"

"Oh yes, please!"

Her excitement earned her a laugh from the lady and Daphne.

"And for you, Daphne dear?"

"I'll have a strawberry one, please, Mary," she replied and got out her purse.

"Ew, does that mean you are going to kiss daddy later?" Jessica scrunched up her face.

Mary laughed as she scooped the ice cream.

"What makes you say that?" Daphne's eyes became wide, and her cheeks grew warm as she looked down at her young daughter.

"Daddy says he likes how your lips taste after you have strawberry ice cream. He thought I couldn't hear, but I could," Jessica said between licks of her ice.

The ladies behind the ice cream stand burst into fits of laughter.

Daphne gaped at her daughter, at a loss for words. At least they had some very strong silencing charms around their bedroom, Merlin only knew what she'd blurt out otherwise.

She bent down and tickled her daughter's side. "I think someone needs a talk about eavesdropping, don't they, little madam?"

Jessica squealed with laughter and squirmed away, and Ellie added a bark to the fun.

"Oh, we must not forget little Ellie, should we," Mary said, and scooped a small cone of vanilla ice-cream. "Now you eat this slowly, won't you!" She handed the cone to Daphne with a pointed look at Ellie, whose tail was wagging wildly.

"Mary, there's more chance of the British weather being regular than Ellie eating anything slowly." Daphne laughed and handed over the money, telling her to keep the change. "Say thank you and goodbye, Jessica"

"Thank you, Mary!" her daughter chimed. Her face already showed how much she enjoyed her ice-cream. She beamed up at Daphne. "It's so good, mummy."

"Yes, sweetheart." She giggled, crouched down and held the vanilla cone out to Ellie. As ever, Ellie was gentle until she got to the cone. In one chomp it was gone.

Daphne got up and licked at her own ice cream. Strawberry wasn't her favourite flavour, however, it did get her favorite reaction from Harry. She giggled to herself, her daughter wasn't lying about her dad, he really did enjoy kissing her after some strawberry ice-cream. Not that she minded, his kisses still had the power to make her jump from her socks.

"Are we going home now?"

"Yes, we have everything we need for our little picnic, haven't we?"

"Do we have daddies favourite cake?"

"Yes, we have treacle tart, but you need to save some for dad, alright?"

"Yes, mum."

"Lets walk home then, Ellie needs her exercise, otherwise she will keep your dad and me up all night"

"Silly Ellie!" Jessica giggled.

"Yes, silly Ellie," Daphne said and looked at their dog.

Ellie looked off into the crowd again, eyes perked up and her tail stiff.

That was really strange. Something on the street seemed to spook their dog, probably they should get home behind the safety of their wards.

"Come on then." She held her hand out to Jessica, who took it, and they ambled down the street on their way home. The walk from the village to home was about half an hour, and in the height of the British summer was unbearable without cooling charms.

As always, Daphne's heart made a little skip when their home came into view. It was a contemporary Muggle construction, but the ample use of quarry stone masonry and beamed ceilings mixed with an open kitchen/dining room/living room floor plan on the ground floor gave it a rural, yet modern feeling. Located in West Looe, and surrounded by spacious patios, it overlooked the ocean without obstruction and had a few acres of land at the side, with meadow grass and trees. It had been love at first sight for both her and Harry when they had decided to move together and looked for a house in Cornwall, the part of England they both loved. Thank Morgana, they were magical, so getting to work at the Ministry in London didn't pose a problem.

Daphne and Jessica headed to the meadow below the house to set up their picnic. From here, the view onto the ocean was breathtaking. The only downside was that Buckbead had made this meadow his home, and at one point Jessica would insist to visit the bloody beast. Hopefully Harry was back then, while Buckbeak tolerated her for Harry's sake, they both could live without each other. She conjured a blanket and laughed at Jessica's shrieks and giggles as Ellie ran circles around her. Ellie's collie herding instinct kicked in whenever she felt the child strayed too far.

Was it possible to be more happy than she was right now? Maybe a second child would complete their family, she and Harry had talked about that, but with Harry working as much as he was right now, he didn't want to leave her with the burden of dealing with two children for most of the day until things calmed down. As if she minded! Yet it would mean seeing much less of him as she did now.

They worked in the same building, Harry was attentive beyond measure, they'd often share lunch together, much to the amusement of a lot of their colleagues.

Her life surely was unusual for a Pureblood heiress. Not only had she married out of love, she also kept working after their wedding, and even after Jessica's birth. For most Pureblood women that was unthinkable, they'd stay at home, leave the raising of their children to their house elves, and get bored while their husbands spent their day at their businesses or the Ministry. In consequence, a lot of them would seek out attention from elsewhere. She never had any desires for that. She loved Harry too much, and she was happy, something a few of her fellow purebloods couldn't wrap their heads around.

"Look, mummy, Ellie can't catch me!" Jessica shrieked with laughter as she ran away from their border-collie, her mother's wand held high in the air. Daphne laughed, too. She didn't have the heart to tell their little girl that Ellie wasn't even trying to catch her, no, she was just trotting behind her.

"I'm really fast!"

"Yes sweetheart, you are." Warmth spread through her. Would they get lucky with another child after work calmed down? Merlin only knew, but she would not complain either way.

The hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood up on end, and goosebumps formed on her back. She startled; something had tripped the wards at the back of the property. Given the strong warding around their land boundary, it could not be an accident. She concentrated on the wards attuned to her; it was something magical, although the magic was very weak. Which magical being had such low levels? A Squib, maybe? She scanned the hedges and treeline.

Nothing.

Yet the warnings she received would not stop.

She looked for Jessica. Her daughter sat on the grass and stroked Ellie. The dog sat up, her ears pricked and eyes wide.

So, Ellie also sensed danger. The palms of Daphne's hands became moist.

"Jessica," she called out. Thank Merlin, her voice sounded calm, she didn't want to scare her daughter, or alert the intruder that their presence had been noted.

"Yes?" the little girl called back without looking up.

"Come here, please, sweetheart." Whatever got by the wards could not be far, and she had to get her daughter to safety.

Jessica pulled herself up, Ellie kept close to her, and girl and dog walked towards her.

"Hello Daphne."

The voice behind her sounded familiar, although she hadn't heard it in a long time, and had hoped to hear it never again.

Her body tensed, and she clenched her teeth together. How dare he? She turned around.

Draco Malfoy walked towards her, his wand raised.

"I heard you were released. What a pity." Her voice was even. Good.

"Mummy? Who is that?" Jessica asked.

"No one, come and stand with me, please, Jessica"

"Stay where you are!" Draco's wand pointed at her daughter.

Daphne's stomach tied up into rock-hard knots, time seemed to stand still, and she broke out into cold sweat.

Jessica!

Had Malfoy sunken that low that he would attack a child?

At the aggressive tone and wand levelled at her, Jessica's face scrunched up, tears ran down her face, and she looked up at her with terror.

A lump formed in Daphne's throat, she gulped against the pain, and curved the corners of her mouth in what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

'It's alright, sweetheart, mummy's here.'

Jessica relaxed somewhat, and she let out a sharp breath.

Draco sneered. 'How touching!'

Heat rushed through her body. How dumb was he that he thought he'd get away with assaulting the wife and daughter of Auror Harry Potter, the Vanquisher of Voldemort? He'd pay for making Jessica cry.

"What do you want?" Her voice was calm, despite her fury and her fear for her daughter. Her wand was with Jessica. Could she cover the distance to her before Draco was able to fire off a spell? Probably not.

She had to take him out without her wand, then. How were her chances? His magic was weak, and so seemed to be his body. He was as thin as a stick, his clothes in rags, his hair thinning and wild, and he had a deranged look in his eyes that reminded her of his aunt.

Her wandless ability was not great, despite all her practise she'd never reached Harry's level, all she could perform was a silent Levitation Charm and a Banishing Charm, enough to tidy the house each day.

Would it be enough?

Ellie flattened her ears, and a menacing snarl rumbled from her belly, her teeth bared, and tail held between her legs.

Draco laughed, it sounded like a cough.

"What do I want? Oh Daphne, so many things, the question is, are you going to do them willingly or am I going to have to force you?" His trademark sneer appeared on his face. "I'll just get to the point. Imperio!"

Jessica screamed.

Daphne flinched back, but she wasn't quick enough. The curse took hold of her, Jessica's screams faded away, and a pleasant warmth spread through her body. Nothing mattered anymore.

The pendant around her neck her mother had gifted her back in her second year grew hot. A jolt went through her body.

'No!'

She squared her shoulders and glared at him.

He scowled and poured more effort into the spell.

His magical strength couldn't compete with hers, her will alone was enough to throw his curse off. The cries of her daughter gave her any additional strength she needed.

The curse lifted, together with a scream of annoyance from Draco.

His wand was still trained on her, and he shook with rage. "Do you have any idea what you and Potter have done to me? Any idea!"

"Whatever happened was brought on by yourself, Draco."

"No! It's your fault, all yours!" His wand shook in his hand, and he muttered to himself.

Daphne assessed him; he was panicking, this hadn't gone along to plan if his reaction was anything to go by. He could either lash out or give her an opening, right now she just needed to keep his attention off Jessica. She unobtrusively edged closer to her daughter.

Jessica sobbed uncontrollably now. "Mummy!"

Her heart hurt, she would have done anything to spare her baby this.

"I said, don't move!" Malfoy screamed.

She froze and held out her hands in compliance.

The insanity in his eyes seemed to lessen somewhat.

She dared shifting her legs, she had to be ready to act in a blink of an eye. Her foot hit something solid. She glanced down.

A smooth pebble of the size of a man's fist lay next to her right foot. She had to think fast, Jessica was still too far to reach in time, should Malfoy decide to attack.

"What were you going to command me to do?" She needed to keep him distracted whilst she focused her magic on the pebble.

"At first I was going to make you debase yourself with me, the prophet would pay a nice share to ruin you after Potter reduced them to a shit rag!"

Heat shot through her body, and she bawled her fists. He was still the same low life bastard as before, he would never change. She channelled her anger into her magic.

"Taking Potter's wife would be entertaining, as you can imagine. As an added bonus he would be laughed at wherever he went. However, witches seem to have greater willpower to resist the Imperius Curse with that intention, and the ploy hardly ever works. So I'm going to have you kill Potter. I'll hold the curse as long as it takes, your conviction will break over time, Daphne. If it doesn't, I swear it, your daughter will-"

What? That bastard would never put a hand on Jessica!

Her anger fuelled her wandless Levitation Charm, the pebble rose into the air, and a forceful wandless Banishing Charm hurled the pebble at Draco. It smacked in the temple of his skull, not as forceful as she would have liked, but enough for him to stumble.

In an instant she ran to her daughter.

At the same moment Ellie exploded forward and charged at Draco, who had recovered and raised his wand again.

The dog was quicker. With an audible crack Ellie's jaw clamped down on his wand hand.

He cried out and stumbled back again.

The dog didn't let go of him, with a snarl that sounded like a wolf, she shook her head back and forth violently.

Draco sank to his knees, his cries of pain echoed through the meadow.

"Mummy!" Jessica screamed as she reached her.

"Stay behind me, whatever you do, please, stay there, alright? Promise me!" She took her wand from the child.

"I promise!" Jessica said with a hiccup in her sweet voice.

Daphne spun around and held Jessica behind her. She trained her wand at the fighting knot of human and dog.

Draco steadied himself, with his free hand he grabbed Ellie's jaw and tried to make her let his hand go.

To no avail, if anything, Ellie's growl became more menacing, and she shook Draco's wrist between her clenched jaw.

Daphne waited for an opening, her eyes narrowed, and her lips pressed in a hard line. He'd pay for what he'd done to Jessica. Sweet Merlin, she needed a tiny opening only, and then she'd hurl a string of curses at him that even his own mother wouldn't recognise him anymore when she was finished. Yet she couldn't risk hitting Ellie as she pulled him around. The dog was amazing, every time she lost her grip, she jumped back up and clamped down again. Border-Collies were not known for being strong, yet Ellie was defying that fact in that moment.

Draco kicked out and knocked the dog's back legs away.

Ellie yelped in pain, she tumbled to the side and lost her grip on Draco's wrist.

"Ellie!" Jessica cried out.

Daphne used the opening and fired a Stunner towards Draco, who aimed his wand at Ellie.

Her hand shook with the adrenaline and fury, and the Stunner missed its target.

Draco turned back to her, his teeth bared in a mask of hate. Spell after spell he unleashed towards her.

She was no push over in a fight, not after all her training with Harry, however, her fear for Jessica kept her from attacking him. Her focus was on protecting her daughter, she couldn't risk getting hit by a stray spell. She deflected and blocked every curse.

A Cutting Curse rebounded on her shield and hit his leg.

He screamed, and the insanity took over again.

"If it's the last thing I do, Daphne, I will at least kill you! Ava-"

A fist of ice hit her stomach, she raised her wand to conjure a wall of bricks in front of Jessica and herself just in time when the curse left his wand.

A piercing cry split the air, followed by the sounds of snapping twigs and the thundering of hooves.

Draco froze.

Buckbeak burst out of the treeline at the edge of the property, his beak open in another piercing cry, and his talons spread, ready to bear down on his prey. His spread wings and ruffled feathers made him look twice as big as he was, and his eyes had a reddish sheen.

Draco whimpered and staggered back, his wand held up at the fast approaching creature.

At the sight of the wand trained at him Buckbeak let out another piercing screech. He flapped his enormous wings, sprung into the air, and hurtled towards the wizard.

"It's Buckbeak, mummy!"

"Don't look, sweetheart." Daphne crouched down and covered her daughter's eyes.

In a desperate attempt to fight off the angry beast, Draco fired off three spells. They all missed by a wide margin.

The next second Buckbeak was on him, his sharp talons slashed out and mangled the same arm as in third year.

"No, no, get off me! Daphne, help!" He fell to the ground.

The Hippogriff did not let go of him, his front leg pressed him down into the grass, and a talon dug deep into his shoulder. He lowered his head until it was close to Draco's, screeched into his face, and raised his other foreleg, as if to tear the wizard apart.

As much as Daphne relished the thought of Draco being shredded to ribbons, her daughter did not need to hear it.

"Buckbeak, stop!"

The large Hippogriff squawked at her in annoyance but relented. Ellie limped over to the large animal. Buckbeak rubbed his feathered head against her flank.

Daphne pulled her hand from her daughter's eyes, took her little face between her hands, and turned it upwards so Jessica had to look at her. "Sweetheart, I need you to take Ellie and go inside for me, please." She kept her voice soft and calm not to frighten her little girl any further.

"No, what about you?" Jessica wailed

"I will be ok, Buckbeak is here, he'll protect me. I need you to go inside and get your coin. Speak to daddy like we showed you. If you can't reach him, try Ron and Hermione, do you understand?"

Jessica nodded. "Yes, mummy." Her voice was still cracked from crying, and it broke Daphne's heart.

Her fingers gripped around her wand until the knuckles stood out white. She'd make sure this ferret was not a threat to her daughter any longer. First Jessica had to be out of the way, however, she was too young to witness what would follow.

"Good girl." She bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now go on, go inside."

Jessica called Ellie, and girl and dog made it to the house as fast as they could.

Daphne's eyes never left her daughter until she and Ellie reached the house and disappeared inside.

She let out a deep breath. At least Jessica was safe now, she was smart for her age and would follow her instructions. Harry would respond to the emergency call immediately.

She turned round to face Buckbeak.

The Hippogriff still stood over the battered form of Draco and pinned him to the ground with his talons.

Draco squirmed and flailed in a futile attempt to get free, thus worsening his injuries even more.

Daphne shook her head; he'd never been the brightest candle in the room.

He turned his head; his eyes met hers. "Help... Please," he rasped.

"Tell me why I should." She walked closer. "I stopped Buckbeak because you have already caused my daughter enough distress today," she said with a calmness she didn't feel, and knelt down on his savaged arm.

Draco cried out in pain.

"I didn't wish for her to hear a Hippogriff as it rips its prey apart!" This time her voice was like ice, and her eyes bored into his. "No one threatens my husband or my daughter."

He whimpered.

"However, I owe you a debt of gratitude, and because of that I won't kill you.'

Hope flickered in his eyes.

"I never got to thank you. If it wasn't for that threat your father made in sixth year, I never would've left my dorm that night, I never would've met Harry that night."

His eyes widened, the hope gave way to hatred.

She lowered her voice. "I didn't want to lose my virginity to scum like you, so I gave myself to Harry that night, and I enjoyed every second."

The hatred in Draco's eyes deepened.

Daphne permitted herself a triumphant grin, it felt so good to twist the knife in. "That night turned into so much more, and that was all because of you. So thank you, and as a token of my appreciation I'm going to give you a chance."

Hope flickered in his eyes once again as she rose, though the fury still lingered.

She waved her wand over his body and muttered an incantation. His wounds slowly healed themselves.

"Let go of him, Buckbeak."

The Hippogriff squaked; it sounded disappointed, but he hopped off Draco's body.

Draco groaned, rolled on his side, and propped himself up on one elbow to get up.

Her next spell hit him square in the chest.

A pure white ferret sat at her feet.

Daphne stashed her wand away with a grim smile of satisfaction. He'd never seen it coming.

The ferret squeaked and looked up at her in a mix of confusion and apprehension.

Buckbeak craned his neck and raised one foot as if to strike again.

"Not yet," she told the Hippogriff, and could have sworn he pouted.

She turned towards the ferret at her feet. "I won't kill you, I'm not a murderer like you bastard of a father or friends. No -." She smiled again and glanced at Buckbeak. "I leave your fate at his mercy, you have twenty seconds before I let Buckbeak have at it."

The Hippogriff ruffled his feathers as if in agreement.

"The count starts now. Go!"

The ferret screeched and scurried off through the grass towards the tree line.

Buckbeak's eyes followed him intently.

Daphne stroked his feathers as she counted down to twenty in her head. She'd never been overly fond of the beast, and the feeling was mutual. They tolerated each other for Harry's sake. Yet the Hippogriff had saved Jessica and her today, and she could never repay him that debt. "Thank you, Buckbeak," she whispered.

His large grey eye looked at her, and he chirped, as if he was telling her 'You're welcome.' She stepped aside. "All yours."

Buckbeak threw back his head and let out a hunting cry, then galloped after the fleeing ferret.

Daphne left the Hippogriff to his prey and ran back towards the house, Jessica would be traumatised by what had happened, and she had not forgotten Ellie had got hurt. For that alone Buckbeak hopefully wouldn't make it quick.

She burst in through the back door and looked out for her daughter.

A familiar voice came from the hallway. "Sweetheart, where's mum?"

Harry!

She hurried through the kitchen and into the hallway.

Harry crouched down in front of Jessica and held their daughter close to him. The moment she burst into the room, he looked up. A look of relief spread across his face.

He eased Jessica out of his grip, rushed to her, and pulled her flush against him in a tight hug. "You scared me half to death! Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

She pressed herself against him, her eyes burned, and a big lump formed in her throat. What if she hadn't found that pebble? What if not for Buckbeak?

"When I got the message on my coin I thought the worst, I thought something had happened to you!" His voice sounded choked.

Daphne shook like a leave in his arms when she at least gave in to the tears that burnt behind her eyes and let them wash away the anguish.

Two little arms wrapped around her legs. "Mummy, don't cry! The bad man is gone, isn't he?"

Jessica! How could she have forgotten about her baby? She pulled back from Harry, wiped her eyes and crouched down to take her daughter in her arms.

Harry followed suit, one arm around her and the other around Jessica.

"I'm fine, sweetheart, just a little overwhelmed." She kissed the little girl on the tip of her nose. "Yes, the bad man is gone, he won't scare you anymore."

If Draco had escaped Buckbeak, he wouldn't be dumb enough to enter the Potter premises ever again. If not… Well, good riddance to bad rubbish. She pressed her lips into a hard line. She certainly won't be buying mourning robes to honour him.

Harry gave her a short, scrutinising side glance.

Jessica cuddled between Harry and her, comforted by her parent's presence. "Will Ellie be ok? The bad man hurt her, daddy." Her little face etched in deep creases of worry.

"She will be fine, sweetheart, it would've been the shock, that's all," Daphne said..

Harry looked at her for an explanation, but she shook her head. "Not here," she mouthed. "Why doesn't your dad get you some ice-cream, and I'll go and see to Ellie?"

"But I have already had ice-cream today."

"I think you've earnt some more for being so brave." She kissed her on the nose once more and got up.

Harry followed her example and held his hand out to their daughter. "Come on, princess, let's see what's in the freezer."

Her fear about the encounter with that foul human already almost forgotten, Jessica giggled, took his hand, and dragged him towards the kitchen, eager to get her treat.

At the kitchen door Harry looked back at her over his shoulder. "We've got to talk," he mouthed. There was again that scrutinising look, the one she always connected with his Auror personality.

She motioned with her hand towards the living room for him to join her there as soon as he'd dealt with Jessica.

He nodded in understanding and disappeared into the kitchen.

Daphne stared at the kitchen door and bit her lip. She'd have to be very careful what she told him, so he wouldn't catch on what she'd done. She shrugged, turned on her heels, and walked into the living room.

Ellie lay on a rug close to the fireplace and licked a cut on her back leg. At her entrance she gave a low whimper and thumped her tail on the rug softly.

She rushed towards the dog. "Oh, you poor thing, let's fix that, shall we." She pulled out her wand, a quick wave later, and the wound healed itself together.

Ellie nuzzled her hand.

"Thank you for today," she whispered and ruffled her hair. "I'll get you a bone tomorrow."

"What happened?" Harry's voice asked from the doorway.

She got up from her crouching position beside the dog and turned to face him.

He leaned against the doorjamb, his brows furrowed and his eyes dark with worry. The moment he got her attention, he pushed himself off the doorjamb, walked towards their favourite sofa and sat down.

A jolt went through her, she didn't want to burden him further. She walked to the sofa, sat down next to him, and snuggled against him.

Harry's arm came up, wrapped around her shoulders, and pulled her closer towards him. He quirked a questioning eyebrow at her. "So, what happened?"

Daphne sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Malfoy." With carefully chosen words she explained what had happened.

Harry's face became darker with each sentence. His mouth flattened into a thin line, and a small vein pulsed at his neck.

"I healed his wounds, told him to leave our grounds and never show his pointed ferret face again." She concluded her story.

"Where is he now?" Harry let out an audible breath. "I ought to send a team of Aurors after him to arrest him. That assault only days after he's been released from Azkaban should be enough to bring him back there for a couple of years, and I'd feel better if he were locked up again. He wouldn't be able to harm you and Jessica again, love."

She reached up with her hand, drew his head towards her, and gave him a small kiss. "Is that really necessary, Harry? As I see it, he's already hit rock bottom. He'll be his own downfall. You don't have to waste your resources on him, I know how spread thin the Auror Department is right now."

He stroked his face with the palm of his hand and sighed. "I hate the mere thought that he'd try to get at you and Jess once again."

"You don't have to worry about that. I made sure it won't happen again."

"What did you do?"

There was his Auror expression again.

"Let's just say I've let Buckbeak out for his evening hunt."

Harry's breath caught, then he burst out laughing. " You're right, love, Malfoy's terrified of Buckbeak, we don't have an issue then."

She smiled and gave him another kiss. "None at all, love."

…

In May It Be there were requests for more action, I hope this meets that request.

Envy is the next One-Shot in the works.

Each story can be read in any order, there is no requirement to follow the last story to understand the current! They will all be building into the final piece in the future.


End file.
